Restless Heart Syndrome
by DeathBerrry
Summary: It's true, Ed finally got over his awkwardness with 'lil old Winry Rockbell making their love life worth the wait. But with Al back in the flesh, he can't seem but to feel a bit envious of the constant sounds coming from the room next store.. ALxOC EDxWIN
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way._

**_Restless Heart Syndrome, Part 1_**

* * *

It must of only been about three weeks after we made it back to Risembool when Ed and Winry fell in love. She was probably the happiest she's ever been when she saw the two of us walking down that old dirt road in our real bodies.

Yes, I had in fact gotten my body back, and was out of that armer for the first time in over five years. Ed got his arm and leg back as well, all thanks to the 'Promised Day'. We had heard the news that Pinako just passed away only days before we arrived, and Winry was taking it hard. After all, she was sort of a mother to all of us.

After she hugged us and fed us with that hot homemade apple pie she promised, she explained the entire thing. She cried while telling us the painful story of one of her best friends, but we were there.

She had brought a cold hand up to her face, as brother watched in pain. I was the first however to get up from my seat and wrap my arms around her waist as she cried into my shoulder. Eventually, my embarrassed older brother walked over to her and touched her shoulder with a flesh _right_ hand.

It must of been then she realized it was time to share her secret love for him When he touched her like that, just so innocently, with a flesh hand he risked both of our lives for, that just must of meant the world to her.

She cried of happiness, just like he told her she would.

I thought it would at least take a month or so for them to get over their awkwardness, but only the next night I could hear them from my room moaning and banging, _loudly_.

At first I was truly happy for them, I have to admit, I knew they were in love with each other for a long time. Winry always had this weird smile of hers when she was around him. And I remember at least once while she was up right between his legs screwing in something into his leg, his face turned bright red as he tried to hide his junk.

Geeze, you would never think how horny the Full Metal Alchemist really was.

Night after night, I heard brother secretly creep into her room, and make sweet love to her. And in the morning during breakfast the two would sit next to each other laughing about all the times they used to share not even realizing their love.

I would smile and pass the salt whenever brother asked, and I was happy to get Winry a cold glass of water while she had an _intense_ conversation with Ed working on some auto mail. But other then that I had began to get completely ignored.

No, I'm not going to say I needed a woman to replace my brother's company, but yes that thought did cross my mind, especially when Winry teased me.

"You know Al, the reason you don't have a girlfriend is because your not _bad _enough." Well, that sure struck the wrong chord. I put down the paper I was reading and looked her straight in the eye. I didn't want her to know I _knew_ everything she and Edward did, but...

"And you think _your_ bad enough to have one?"

"Well, yeah. You don't even have an idea what me and Ed do." She smirked looking at her thumb nail.

"You better be careful Win. I don't think I am ready to have a nephew or niece." I said looking down. Her eyes shot up finding mine immediately as she turned as red as that old coat my brother used to wear

"Shut up, Al! It's not like we're not careful or anything!"

"How would I know?_ I don't know anything_." We both looked down, me at my news paper and her at her finger nails. About a second later Edward came out of nowhere at the worst time.

"Hey Al! I know what's been getting you down, and I know how to fix it. You need a girlfriend!" It was almost funny how he thought he knew everything at that moment, like it was his idea.

"Brilliant brother! You sure are prodigy, I think I'll just go pick up some girl right now." And at that moment I threw my paper on the chair and marched out of the room with out another thought.

* * *

I guess it was after that I started taking walks around Risembool. I just needed to be away from the two. I knew Ed and Winry really had no intention of pissing me off, after all, brother was the one who thought he was helping.

I'd walk about a mile or so away from the Rockbell house, and I met a lot of people who I had knew when I was younger.

"Hey Alphonse! It feels like I haven't seen you in over five years, where have you been?" A neighbor asked. I scratched the back of my head blushing with a smile.

"Well, you probably haven't seen me in five years. I've been helping my brother in the military."

"Aw, you mean little Edward? He was a good boy. How's he doing? He find a girlfriend yet."

Yeah I just walked away right then.

I was never jealous of my brother before, I always just wanted to be like him and help him. We were best friends, and I knew him inside out. I knew the way he talked, walked, slept and ate. But the fact that he had won our childhood friend over me, sort of hit me strangely.

I knew I wasn't in love with Winry, Winry Rockbell was his, and they were happy. I just felt maybe their sex life was screaming their love a little too loudly.

Maybe it was because I just never thought I would find someone good enough for me, someone like Winry who I knew I could love when we were ninety. They were absolutely perfect for each other, and I guess it was my turn to suffer from depression as Ed had for the past five years.

For the next three months I was alone in a body I missed so much. I'd leave the house after breakfast and return before Ed and Winry went to bed so I could fall asleep before they played.

Is it out of the ordinary one June evening I met a girl being mugged about five miles from Risembool? She was corned by one man while the other shifted through her purse for cash and identification.

"Let go of me you fucktards! And give me my damn purse back, I have noth'in to hide!" She cried trying to stay above tears.

"Shut up Miss, you have nothing hide, eh? Looks like you got a nice wad of cash here." He spit and walked over to her slowly.

Hm, I guess that was my cue. I marched over to the men and spoke.

"What are you guys doing to her, that doesn't seem like a very manly way to treat a woman."

"Who 'da hell do ya think you are, Mister?" The one cornering her asked. She looked up with some hope in her eyes, sort of surprised; I was pretty sure she thought she would lose her virginity that night. I had only gotten my body back a few months ago, and although I was taller then Ed, he was defiantly more toned then I. I had a few muscles going, but overall I was pretty boney.

Guess those guys didn't see it coming. When they didn't back down, I gave 'em a few punches while she checked her purse to make sure everything was intact.

I walked over to her helping her to her feet. She looked up taking my hand with a small smile.

"Wow, you really shocked me there. I was sure I was done fore. Thanks a lot, I guess I owe you something, right?"

"Nah, not a problem. Those guys were real jerks, I don't recall ever seeing guys like that around these parts." I stated calmly stuffing a hand in my pocket.

"Well, you 'gotta at least tell me your name. After all, your my savior." She smiled shyly, brushing off her shorts.

"I'm Alphonse Elric. Well, now I need to know yours." She looked shocked.

"Your kidding right? Elric, as in the famous Elric brothers?" I blushed again, thinking back to as how giddy Ed would be if he were here.

"Yeah, we recently returned to our hometown to take a break from all that." She laughed.

"I must be pretty damn lucky then, I'm Stephanie. Nice to meet to Alphonse Elric." Now that I gave her a good look over, she was pretty good looking, sort of reminded me of Winry. She had deep brown eyes that matched her waist length wavy hair. She was a little taller then Winry, and her eyes were a tad smaller. But her frame was slightly thinner then Winry's as Win was more muscular.

"I think you should get going, before these guys get up anyway. Where do you live?"

"I live on the far side of Risembool, over that way." She said pointing to the opposite direction of Winry's house. "No worries though, I can make it there on my own. As a matter of fact this is the first time I've ever been mugged before as well and I have been living with my sister's family here in Risembool for about five years." Strange how she moved to the country right after I lost my body, am I right? I nodded and smiled as I let her continue.

"But here is my number, weather you like it or not I do owe you a favor for saving my ass. It's equivalent exchange, thats they way of the alchemist, correct?"

From right then and on, I was turned on by this mysterious girl getting mugged five miles from Risembool.

* * *

_Author's Note: There will be two parts of this story, the next one will be up very soon! What did you think?_


	2. Part 2

_Author's Note: I did not finish proofreading this..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alphonse Elric or his sexy brother, or Winry :)_

_**Restless Heart Syndrome, Part 2**_

* * *

About a week later, I woke up early to find Ed already awake drinking coffee on the couch in the living room deep into a book.

"Hey brother, what the heck are you doing up so early? Your usually that last person to wake."

"Ahh, I couldn't sleep..." He muttered not taking his eyes off the book. I sat down across from him when the phone rang. My heart skipped a beat for I had a slight feeling for who it was. No one called her at seven in the morning in less it was a dying patient of Winry's, witch didn't happen very often.

Brother was finally distracted by the phone and marked his page getting up for the phone. Wait a minute, if it was Stephanie, he wouldn't let me hear the end of it. Plus, Edward was known to be a jerk on the phone; Or maybe a jerk period.

"Wait brother, I'll get it! Why don't you sit back down and read some more." I stated jumping to my feet.

"No problem Al, I'm already up." He said continuing to the phone. I froze not quite sure what to do. I hadn't really had the intention of hiding this from my brother, although he might of had secrets kept from me, I never did the same.

If I acted to strange he would know for sure something was up... I ran over and placed my hand over the ringing phone right before he grabbed it. He shot me a famous death glare waiting for my excuse.

"Um, well it might be a surprise for your birthday."

Shut up, it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Alphonse, my birthday isn't for another few months.

"I know but, it's a secret." I answered the phone pushing him aside as he was shocked. I managed to squeak a 'hello' while he grabbed the phone and hung up on whoever was on the other line. What should I expect, I was fighting fire with fire.

"Ah, a secret Al... Yeah, like what?" It was then Winry came down rubbing her eyes looking as pissed off as ever.

"What the hell you guys, next time the phone rings just answer instead of fighting over it. It's freak'en seven in the morning, I hardly got any sleep last night..."

"_Why was that Winry?_" I asked smirking.

"Shut the hell up Al!"

For the next three days I made sure I was the first to wake up unconsciously becoming obsessed with that mysterious girl. And hell, I wasn't even sure if she was the one who called. She didn't even have_ my_ number... But I just had a feeling.

Once I woke up, I would peek into Ed and Winry's room to make sure they were still sleeping, as I walked around the house waiting.

And with my luck, the phone rang at seven in the morning three days later. I ran to the phone and answered.

"Hello, is this Alphonse Elric?"

It was her. _I knew it_.

"Y-yeah, that's me, your Stephanie right? And you called a few days ago?" Great, now I sounded like a stalker. I heard her laugh.

"Yep, that's me. I remember someone answering, and the line went dead."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem, I won't ask questions. But I was wondering if you could maybe you could do me a favor, if it's possible."

"Sure, what ever is fine." I answered like a clueless little boy.

"Well, I was wondering if you would take me out on a date this Friday night. How does that sound?"

I was speechless. She, was asking me, on a date.

"Hello, are you still there Alphonse?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds great. Where should we meet then?"

"How about the same place we met?'

"Sounds good." Then there was a moment of silence. Hey, I was still in shock alright?

"I got to go now, see you then. Bye!"

"Bye... Hey wait, how did you find my number?" But I was too late. Stephanie had already hung up.

We ended up eating at a really tiny restaurant near the train station. She was wearing a black t-shirt with baggy jeans, her long hair pulled behind her. She was stunning.

"So, how about you tell me how it was serving the military." I looked up at her eyes, wondering why she would have any interest in that.

"Well, acutely it was really my brother who was a state alchemist."

"Did you have to fight bad guys and stuff?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say there were a good number of 'bad guys'".

"Must of been pretty scary. But you handled those guys the other night well, so I guess your used to it." I laughed.

"Well thanks, but it was acutely pretty scary. The both of us almost lost our lives many times, and unfortunately a lot of people died, too." I looked down.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I lost my father when I was little, he was fighting in the war. After my mom realized he was gone longer then he was supposed to, she went out to search for him. Practically a month later we received a letter of his death, and my mother never returned." I would have never guessed such a tragic story was behind those beautiful brown eyes of hers. I guess Ed, Winry and I weren't the only ones to have a 'tragic' story in Risembool.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Losing parents is hard, probably one of the hardest things that could happen."

"What happened to yours?" She asked quietly, barley above a whisper. Although I missed mom just as much as Ed, this subject was always more touchy for him. He's never been able to talk about her with out swallowing tears.

Yet for some reason, with her, I was able to make it. I let of a small breath.

"She past away after our father left us years ago. With out her, there would have never been the Full Metal Alchemist." She knew not to ask questions for she understood.

"That's tough, but I guess life is like that right? Always throwing hurtles. God hates those who go against him." I looked straight at her eyes shocked of what she had said. _God hates those who go against him_. Those words sounded almost exactly like something Edward has said a long time ago.

_Who was this girl?_

She smiled.

"Well enough of that talk. What are you going to have for dinner?" I smiled as well, looking at my menu and turning it toward her with a finger pointing to the very first thing.

"A cheese burger?" She laughed. "We came to this nice restaurant on our first date, and all you want it a cheese burger? Don't you eat those all the time? I don't know about you but I am going to have this salmon. It's really expensive, so it should be amazing or I want my money back." She smirked.

"Acutely, I don't think I have had a cheese burger since I was nine."

"Seriously? Where have you been? Let's get ten burgers then and enjoy every bite."

"Salmon sounds good too though. I have to give you that." We laughed at the most stupid things that night, and really enjoyed our selves.

Three days after our first date, I asked her over to the Rockbell house since Ed and Winry were out that night.

"This is huge, Al! Do you live here all by your self?" She explained walking in the door. I was dressed in a white dress shirt with black pants as she wore a burgundy summer dress down to her knees. Tonight her hair was pulled into a lose pony tail.

"No way, this is my friend Winry's house. My brother and and I live here with her. She's, uh, Ed's girlfriend."

"Really, the Full Metal Alchemist has a girlfriend? Wow, from all the things I've heard about you guys, he'd be the last person I'd think to have a girlfriend." I laughed. "So are they here?" She looked around as I took her jacket.

"Nah, their out on a date themselves." We walked to the kitchen as she sat down and I served her bread before the dinner, that _I_ cooked myself.

"What's for dinner?" I gave her a big smile and lifted the lid of a huge pot.

"Salmon."

* * *

We went on dating, secretly for the next two months. It was either out to dinner or at the Rockbell house when my brother wasn't home. Brother must of noticed something was different about my mood for he kept giving me the weirdest looks when I went around randomly cleaning the house.

"What?" I asked one day after I had noticed he hasn't taken his eyes off of me for about five minutes. And trust me, it's scary when he's looking that long at you with those golden eyes of his. He sat cross legged at the end of the couch eating an apple pie.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" He mumbled between bites of pie.

"What makes you think I'm so happy?"

"You've been like humming while you scrubbed that fork Al, something's up."

"I don't know what your talking about. Where's Winry?"

"Working on a leg; Yeah I'll go see what she's doing." He's smart when it comes to science, but I swear he never can tell when someone's in love.

Took him 16 years with Winry.

It was one late August night after a real nice date with Stephanie when I just couldn't hide her any longer. I knew my brother and Winry were home, but it was pouring and storming out in the country, and the Rockbell house was much closer then hers. I couldn't let her walk home in the storm.

Though of course when we opened the door, there was Ed and Winry passed out on the couch to the left in the living room. (I was just happy they were fully dressed) Brother was on his back with his right arm wrapped behind his head; His hair in a messy braid with Winry curled on top of him.

I knew he wouldn't wake, but Winry was the lightest sleeper in Risembool. I was acutely shocked the thunder wasn't keeping her up; And well, if she woke up, her stirring would cause Ed to.

I took her coat not taking my eyes off the two. She turned toward me and smiled.

"Guess that's Ed and Winry?" I nodded. "Aha, they're adorable-"

"Yeah, but try to be a bit quieter."

"Why? They got something to do tomorrow?"

"No, I just, well... they haven't found out I had a girl friend yet." She pouted sort of confused."

"Why not, am I some sort of secret or something?" I took her into the kitchen and explained everything about the teasing and what had happened the first morning she called the house, and to my surprise she took it well. She understood, and like most people I would have thought she could have left me there.

"I know you have your reasons Alphonse, no reason to worry." I smiled.

"Thanks Steph, it means a lot." She blushed and took my hand leading me out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Where do you want to go?" She smirked. Although I had only known her for two months, she had come to know Winry's house like the back of her hand. I had given her a tour of all of our rooms, the bath rooms, Winry's studio, and everywhere really.

"Let's go to your room, that way we won't have any chance of waking them up."

"Thanks."

"Seriously, don't thank me." As she let go of my hand entering the living room she must of misplaced her foot, falling forward. My first instinct was to reach out for her catching her, but unfortunately I stumbled myself and she gasped.

We landed on the wooden floor and froze; Both of us looking to the couch.

Sure enough, the two of us watched Winry slowly open her eyes, bring her wrist to her face and rubbing it. I watched in horror as she pushed herself up on Ed's chest... Damn, he was sure to wake up, either that or she would make sure he'd wake.

"Winry, shhh...." I whispered jumping up from the floor leaving my girlfriend frozen from where she fell. Winry's eyes found Steph immediately as she froze and I covered Winry's mouth. The two of us watched Ed bring a hand up to his nose, scratch it, then continue to sleep.

God, thankfully he hadn't woken up _yet_.

"Al, who is she?" She whispered threw my hand.

"Well, Win... She's my girlfriend. Her name is Stephanie..." Because I had known Winry for so long, she must of understood right then I didn't want Edward to know. And Winry knew if Ed knew he wouldn't let me date her.

It would be the end of it.

His guard as an older brother would come in, and he wouldn't let me.

"Winry, do you think you could some how bring brother upstairs with out him seeing Steph yet?" I let go of her mouth and backed away slowly.

"No problem Al, just take her into the kitchen. But trust me, are you gonna hear it later." She teased with sleep still in her voice. I crept over to my beautiful girlfriend helping her up and lead her to the kitchen as Win had told me to. We watched as Winry carefully got off of Edward and grabbed his hand that now lay on his stomach pulling him up.

"Winry... What are you do'en..." He mumbled.

"Come on Ed, let's go upstairs. Your uh, snoring too loudly and Al's trying to read." She coed waiting for him to look at her.

"Yeah brother, your hogging the couch too." I stated walking out of the kitchen.

"Mmm, I don't understand... Al's never had a problem with me sleep'en before..." He sighed rubbing his face with his free hand. Winry pulled him to his feet with all her weight. She put her hands on his shoulders walking him towards the stairs.

"Winry... But I was comfortable..." He sighed stepping on the first step.

"Aw you baby, you'll be comfortable upstairs, too." She turned her head smiling as I mouthing a thank you.

Steph and I didn't move until we heard Winry's door close.

"Heh, your brother's adorable. You'll have to let me meet him some time.

"Yeah well, enough for tonight. C'mon, I have an extra bed you can use for the night." She laughed.

"But Al, don't you think I'll be cold in a bed all by myself?"

And that's all she wrote.

* * *


End file.
